


Consider a Treat

by xx R A I B I X (missRISETTExx)



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, I kind of made Nagisa into a Cum Slut?, Locker Room, M/M, Oops.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missRISETTExx/pseuds/xx%20R%20A%20I%20B%20I%20X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Free! Kink Meme “Nagisa actually has a huge crush on Rei and reeeaaaally wants to spend time with him. Nagisa ends up using… alternative methods to try and convince Rei to join the swim club. tl;dr: Nagisa blows Rei as incentive to join the swimming club. ;)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consider a Treat

“Please~ You’ll love swimming with us and—”

“No.”

“But you would be so beautiful, just like Haru-chan—”

“No.”

“But Rei-chan—!”

“No!” Rei slammed his gym locker shut before leaning down to grab the bag on the floor beside him. He needed to get out of the room and away from Nagisa. The boy had been following him around school for two days, begging and pleading for him to join the swimming club and no matter how many times Rei refused the boy simply would not take no for an answer. It was driving him insane and he could feel a headache coming on. Pushing up his glasses, he slung his bag over his shoulder and made for the exit.

Of course Nagisa wouldn’t make it that easy for him. As he took his second step away, he felt two arms close around his upper arm and soon a face was resting against his shoulder.

“Please Rei-chan. I’ll do anything. I really want you on the team.” The tone of his voice was different. Soft and coaxing, low and—dare he say it—erotic. Rei could feel his face begin to heat up. He felt absolutely ridiculous; obviously he was taking Nagisa’s tone the wrong way. His libido obviously needed to calm down if he was mistaking Nagisa’s begging as the boy coming onto him. ‘What if I make you feel _really good_ , Rei-chan?”

Or maybe he wasn’t crazy at all.

“What?! Hazuki-san, that is completely inappropriate and—!” He was cut off as the boy stepped in front of him and placed a single finger to his lips. Nagisa’s eyelids fluttered shut and a soft smile was placed on his pale lips.

“Rei-chan, I want to make you feel good, okay? So just let me do this for you.” Nagisa placed his hands on Rei’s chest, gently pushing him back until Rei’s legs hit a bench. He felt nervous and confused, but undeniably turned on by the prospect of what Nagisa was offering him. It was strange and lewd and wrong, but so exhilarating. He slowly lowered himself onto the bench and as he sat he watch Nagisa sink onto the floor. The cute blonde was on his knees and his eyes were trained on Rei’s crotch. He licked his lips and his hands moved forward, taking hold of the waist band of Rei’s track pants before his lowered them just enough to access to his briefs.

“If Rei-chan feels good and he likes Nagisa-chan and Nagisa-chan’s sweet mouth, he’ll join the swimming club, right? Then Nagisa-chan can make him feel good all the time.” Nagisa closed his eyes for a moment, smiling as the slightest of blushes grew across his face. “I think Nagisa-chan would like that very much, getting the chance to taste Rei-chan and swallow him and do everything to please him. Maybe Nagisa-chan should call him Rei- _sama_.”

By now Rei’s face was entirely red and he could feel the tips of his ears heating up, along with a sudden rush of pleasure going straight to his groin. It was hardening and growing and Nagisa was quick to notice. He smiled in absolute bliss as he reached into Rei’s underwear and drew out the already large phallus. Nagisa moved his face forward, rubbing his cheek again Rei’s dick, cooing in happiness all the while.

“Rei-sama, I’m so happy. I can’t wait to make you happy, too.”

“Just… Just get it over with!” Rei couldn’t take another word from the small boy. He needed to feel that mouth on his dick, sucking him in and giving him the ultimate pleasure.

“Yes, master.” In an instant Nagisa was drawing Rei into his mouth, swallowing as much of him as he could before his throat began to protest. The warm, wet mouth surrounding him made Rei shudder in pleasure. This was a first for him. He’d never felt the touch of another and never really desired it, either; sex and sexual conduct wasn’t beautiful. It was sweaty and harsh and all the panting just made the scene seem so unappealing, but when Nagisa’s tongue lapped at his cock and his mouth moved up and down his shaft, Rei could almost understand the beauty of pleasure. It didn’t appear beautiful, but the feelings it gave were entirely irresistible.

Rei reached forward and curled his fingers into Nagisa’s hair, pulling the boy forward and forcing him to swallow more of the rock-hard cock. Nagisa choked for a moment, but eventually regained his bearings, returning to the rhythm he had set. His head bobbed up and down on the thick shaft. It was addicting, the taste of the cock in his mouth. Cum both sweet and bitter was dripping from Rei’s dick and each drop created waves of euphoria in Nagisa.

“Nagisa, I’m close. Hurry up.” Instead of increasing his pace, however, Nagisa pulled back. Allowing his eyes to flutter shut, the petite boy allowed both of his hands to work on Rei’s cock and balls, one stroking up and down the shaft, while the other fondled his balls, desperate for Rei to release himself.

“Please give Nagisa-chan your cum, Rei-sama. Paint my face with it, okay?” Those words were all it took for Rei to find release. A deep groan of pleasure came from his mouth as ropes of cum decorated the young blonde’s face. Only when he’d finished his release did Nagisa open his eyes once more. He blinked for a moment before smiling up at Rei. Leaning forward, Nagisa placed a soft kiss to the tip of Rei’s dick, before saying, “Thank you for your cum.”

His hands went up to his face and he wiped a finger across his cheek. Once it was covered in Rei’s cum, he placed the finger in his mouth and began to lap at it, eyes half-lidded as he tasted the delicious semen. Rei was blushing furiously at the sight. Forcing himself to look away, Rei adjusted his glasses before putting his dick back into his pant. He stood up from the bench and grabbed the backpack he’d left in the middle of the locker room floor. He needed to get out of there. It was too much and if he stayed he couldn’t be held accountable for any of his actions regarding Nagisa. As his hand came to rest on the door handle, though, he heard Nagisa speak one more time,

“I hope that treat was enough so you’ll join our club, Rei-chan. I really think we could be _great_ friends.” Rei could hear the smirk in the boy’s voice, but instead of responding he merely shook his head and walked out of the locker room.

He had a lot to consider.


End file.
